


You call him

by Invalid_Opinion



Series: Betters Can't Be Choosers [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: POV Second Person, Short Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invalid_Opinion/pseuds/Invalid_Opinion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's the point of a cellphone if the person doesn't answer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You call him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carolc24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolc24/gifts).



You call his phone at every "area" like you have done many times before. Hearing his dialogue through the phone calls were always entertaining to you. So you called him.

But nobody answered.

It rang over and over, until it went straight to voicemail. You never leave a message, but it still stung. You keep calling him whenever you can. Every new location was a unanswered phone call. You're filled with determination. But when you called him near the CORE, and he finally answered, you weren't sure if you should feel happy or frustrated. You decided on being happy.

"Please stop calling me."

Your decision was changed to feeling sad and confused.

"You already know what I'm going to say. How my conversations goes with Undyne. So please just...stop calling me. At least for this run."

And he hanged up on you before you can utter a response. 

You didn't call him for the rest of the run.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been making Caro write so much for my own AU that I feel that it was about time I contributed some writing as well.
> 
> So I hope you enjoyed this dribble.


End file.
